Max Caulfield (Prequel)
Maxine Caulfield, better known as Max (born September 21, 1995), is Chloe Price's former best friend and the playable protagonist in "Farewell". William Price, Chloe's father, died in 2008, and Max moved to Seattle shortly afterward as her father had gotten a job there. Chloe and Max remained in contact but eventually Max started forgetting or ignoring Chloe's messages, and they fell out of touch. During the events of Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Chloe feels abandoned and forgotten by Max and writes unsent letters to her. Max is not seen in any of the episodes of Before the Storm other than the bonus episode "Farewell", but her texts to Chloe can be viewed anytime during the game, and her presence can be felt in many ways throughout the story. Personality It seems that Max is very shy and introverted judged by Chloe's comments throughout. She also has a strong love of photography as mentioned several times by Chloe. Appearance As Max is not seen her appearance is not known. However it can be assumed that she had a similar style to that of her appearance in the original Life is Strange as Chloe often comments that she "hasn't changed". Biography Chloe's journal entry about Max is as follows: Max Caulfield, MIA ex-best friend extraordinaire. This artsy motherfucker loves photography more than life itself and definitely more than me. She even uses old instant cameras. It's probably not healthy for anyone to be that stuck in the past, but who am I to tell people how to live their lives? When we were kids we would dress up like pirates and eat ice cream and write and draw these stupid comic books where we had powers and saved people and shit. Then my dad died, and her dad got some job up north and she moved away to Seattle. It was probably the moment when I needed her most, and she bailed. Thanks, Max, for teaching me that I can't rely on anyone. I mean it. Life lesson learned. The worst part is that even though we haven't spoken in months, even though she habitually ignored my texts so much that I just stopped trying, even though I know, deep down, that she doesn't care about me anymore and that she probably has all new friends up in fucking Seattle... I still miss her. If she came back tomorrow and said "hey Chloe, want to dress up like pirates and be stupid together?", I would take her back in a heartbeat. In a heartbeat. Background Max grew up in Arcadia Bay, where she and Chloe were close childhood friends who always hung around each other and used to play pirates at their homes or in the woods, dreaming of their future and the adventures they would experience together. In 2008, when Max was 13, she was with Chloe at Chloe's house when Chloe's father, William Price, tragically died in a car crash. Soon after the accident, Max moved to Seattle with her parents, leaving Chloe and her old life behind. The two fell out of touch and Chloe grew resentful towards Max, not only for leaving shortly after William's death, stating that she needed her most at that time but also for being inconsistent with her emails and later text messages. Episode One - "Awake" Max does not appear at all in this episode and is only mentioned by Chloe to herself and briefly Rachel Amber. When exploring Chloe's room, a lot of mementos of Chloe and Max's friendship can be found. In Chloe's first dream a letter from Max can be seen in the journal. In Chloe's second dream a disturbing picture of Max hanging from a tree can be seen in the journal. There is scrawled onto the tree the initials MC and the date 26th January 2009, possibly the date that Max moved to Seattle. Next to the tree is a butterfly possibly representing Chloe. "Farewell" Max will be playable in the bonus episode Farewell that is part of the Deluxe Edition. Mentions Episode One - "Awake" * There is a photo of Max and Chloe together with William left to Chloe's bed. If Chloe looks at it, she says, "Hey, Max. Hey, Dad. Another day in paradise, right?" * In one of her drawers Chloe can find a mix CD that Max made her for her 10th birthday. When looking at it, she says, "Max made me this mix CD years ago. And because it was Max, not a single song was pirated." * When looking at her pirate hat, Chloe says, "I bet Long Max Silver traded her hat for beer and booty long ago." * The picture of Max and Chloe dressed up as pirates can be found hanging up at the Price household's living room's walls. If Chloe looks at it, she comments, "Aaaaarrrrgh-n't you glad you left for Seattle, Max? And never looked back?" * Chloe can look at the stains that are left from their wine tasting sessions and comment, "From when Max and I spilled mom's wine." * If Chloe checks the mailbox in front of her house, she comments, "Does Max picture me pathetically checking this mailbox every two seconds for letters that never come?" * In Chloe's first dream a letter from Max can be seen in the journal. * When smashing objects at the junkyard, upon seeing a camera, Chloe says, "I've never understood your hard-on for cameras, Max. You took a million pictures of us, and not a single one of them showed that you were gonna leave when I needed you the most. Fuck cameras." * In Chloe's second dream a disturbing picture of Max hanging from a tree can be seen in the journal. There is scrawled onto the tree the initials MC and the date 26th January 2009, possibly the date that Max moved to Seattle. Next to the tree is a butterfly possibly representing Chloe. Trivia * In Episode 1 "Awake", we see Chloe using the same phone that she had decorated with Max two or more years ago (as seen in Life is Strange: Season 1's Episode 3 if Max had opened one of Chloe's bedroom drawers). Other characters are using smartphones, so for Chloe to hang onto an old phone like this that is decorated with youthful stickers shows just how sentimental it is to her and how truly missed Max is. old-phone-bts.png References Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Playable Characters